DanielBomb
DanielBomb is the name of several American advertising programs by Cartoon Network which consists of airing five new episodes of Daniel daily during a regular work week. The first Bomb premiered consecutively in the week of July 27th through the 31st at 7:00 p.m. EST. Status * DanielBomb 1 has ended. It occurred from July 27, 2015 starting at 7:00 p.m. EST and ended July 31, 2015. * DanielBomb 2 has ended. It occurred from October 12, 2015 starting at 7:00 p.m. EST and ended October 16, 2015. * DanielBomb 3 has ended. It occurred from November 2, 2015 starting at 6:30 p.m. EST and ended November 6, 2015. * DanielBomb 4 has ended. It occurred from August 1, 2016 starting at 4:00 p.m. EST and ended August 5, 2016. Listings DanielBomb 1 * Monday: "Caren's Scabbard" / "The Message" (7:00 p.m. & 7:15 p.m. EST) (July 27) * Tuesday: "Political Power" (7:00 p.m. EST) (July 28) * Wednesday: "The Return" (7:00 p.m. EST) (July 29) * Thursday: "Jail Break" (7:00 p.m. EST) (July 30) * Friday: "Full Disclosure" (7:00 p.m. EST) (July 31) DanielBomb 2 * Monday: "Sworn to the Sword" (7:00 p.m. EST) (October 12) * Tuesday: "Rising Tides, Crashing Skies" (7:00 p.m. EST) (October 13) * Wednesday: "Keeping it Together" (7:00 p.m. EST) (October 14) * Thursday: "We Need to Talk" (7:00 p.m. EST) (October 15) * Friday: "Chille Tid" (7:00 p.m. EST) (October 16) DanielBomb 3 * Monday: "Cry for Help" (6:30 p.m. EST) (November 2) * Tuesday: "Keystone Motel" (6:30 p.m. EST) (November 3) * Wednesday: "Dorien Friend" (6:30 p.m. EST) (November 4) * Thursday: "Historical Friction" (6:30 p.m. EST) (November 5) * Friday: "Friendship" (6:30 p.m. EST) (November 6) DanielBomb 4 * Monday: "The Answer" (4:00 p.m. EST) (August 1) * Tuesday: "Daniel's Birthday" (4:00 p.m. EST) (August 2) * Wednesday: "It Could Have Been Great" (4:00 p.m. EST) (August 3) * Thursday: "Message Recieved" (4:00 p.m. EST) (August 4) * Friday: "Log Date 7 16 2" (4:00 p.m. EST) (August 5) Trivia * DanielBomb is the official name given to this event, as confirmed by the offical Tumblr account of the show. **The name may have been inspired by BearBomb and StevenBomb, another advertising and airing programs very similar to StevenBomb in style and name. **The calendar made for the first DanielBomb is evidence of this, as the pictures used to depict the episodes were very vague as to what the episodes would be about, much like the calendars made for the StevenBombs and BearBombs. * The first DanielBomb, rather than airing the usual five episodes, aired six. ** This is because the first DanielBomb kickstarted the series during its premiere, and most, if not all, shows require to air two episodes at least on their premiere day. * It appears the air in both of the BearBomb promotion images was drawn by Steven Universe's creator Rebecca Sugar. * Daniel is the only Cartoon Network series that has had two bombs with Daniel's message to Fun Time. Gallery Videos Similar Events * Back-to-Back Pizza Slices * Six New Shorts! Category:Special Events